


Another Night

by midnightsummer



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Friendship/Love, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsummer/pseuds/midnightsummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunken night in the Swamp, B.J learns who Hawkeye really likes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short from Hawkeye's thoughts. Let me know what you think :)

There was times that Hawkeye knew he was drunk, but then there was times that he didn’t know he was plastered. This was one of them. 

Hawkeye was pouring himself another drink. More on his hand then in his glass really. 

“You know who I like?” Hawkeye said off handedly. 

“Who do you like Hawkeye?” B.J said smiling at Hawkeye. He would be lying too if he said he wasn’t drunk. 

“Nope, you gotta guess. Come on. Who do I like?” Hawkeye smiled back, a twinkle in his eyes showing his playfulness. 

“Okay.” B.J said, playing along with Hawkeye’s game, after a minute he said, “Nurse Riley?”

“Nope” Hawkeye sat down on his bed, drinking from his glass, and grinning. 

“Nurse Bigalow? Nurse Able? Nurse Baker? Nurse Shari?” B.J started to ramble off all the nurse he knew in the camp. Hawkeye shook his head at every single name, laughing the entire time. 

“Nope, you’ll never guess it!” 

B.J looked over to Hawkeye, and seeing how happy he was looking, he laughed. “It’s isn’t Radar is it?”

Hawkeye laughed even harder, if that was possible, and after it subsided he said thoughtfully, “No. He’s more like the pet I never had.”

“Come on, Hawk, just tell me who it is.” Giving up, B.J got up and pour himself more to drink if he was going to continue playing this game. With his back turned to Hawkeye, he got more into his glass than Hawkeye did. 

“Okay, Okay. It’s Father Mulcahy” 

B.J stilled his pouring, a millions things and questions going through his drunken mind. Deciding that Hawkeye was still playing his game, B.J laughed and continue pouring his drink. 

“We all like Father Mulcahy” he finally said. 

“No you can’t like him!” Hawkeye pouted. 

“And why not Hawkeye?” B.J said, hoping this was still a game. He turned around to see Hawkeye sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“Cuz’ I'v known him longer then you.” 

“Okay Hawk.” B.J returned to his bed, drowning his drink in one go. 

Unexpectedly Hawkeye began to laugh, B.J joining in with him. Falling to the floor, Hawkeye sat shaking with laughter until most of his drink was either on him or on the floor. Eventually the laughing ceased, and the silence that remained was awkward, not so much for Hawkeye as it was for B.J 

“You know something, I really like Francis.” Hawkeye said after awhile, sounding completely honest and a little vulnerable. 

B.J looked at the man on the floor and all the questions that were running through his mind earlier stopped. Hawkeye was his friend, his only real friend in this place, and seeing him like this, B.J knew Hawkeye wasn’t joking. 

The air around the two drunken doctors changed. 

“Okay Hawkeye. Time for bed now.” B.J got up and help Hawkeye off the floor. It was easier said than done because Hawkeye was already drifting off and was heavier than he looked. Eventually B.J was able to get Hawkeye up and into his bed. 

“We need him here; you know?” Hawkeye mumbled, his head rolling onto his pillow, “I need him here.”

“I know Hawkeye, I know.” B.J threw the blanket over him as Hawkeye closed his eye. He rolled Hawkeye onto his side just in case and within a minute Hawkeye snores could be heard. 

B.J himself got into bed. He learned a lot tonight about his friend but he guessed it made sense. He was Hawkeye’s friend, and only that, but Hawkeye needed more than just a friend. Before him there was Trapper, and he was pretty certain the kind of friendship that they had together, but he couldn’t do that. B.J turned over thinking that if they were in another place, at another time, Hawkeye wouldn’t be so alone. And maybe, just maybe, Francis Mulcahy wouldn’t be either.


End file.
